


The Wrath of Janine Melnitz

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Do not piss off janine, Language, Pranks, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Sequel to The Contest





	The Wrath of Janine Melnitz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morganskye for helping give me ideas for Janine’s pranks.

It’s been three months since Peter challenged Janine to a drinking contest. He had rigged it to ensure that he won; Janine had two bottles of hard core vodka while he had one bottle of vodka and one of water. Janine had blabbed a few things about Egon’s physique that she liked and then proceeded to dance on top of the kitchen table. Later that night, Egon had found her vomiting in the bathroom. 

She had spent most of that weekend at home in her own bathroom sick. Peter had apologized the following Monday; he honestly hadn’t planned on her getting sick like that. She had assured him that he should be careful. Janine had bided her time. All the guys had walked on eggshells the weeks following the contest, waiting for Janine to exact her revenge. But she knew better than to strike so quickly. She wanted to catch Peter with his guard down. So, she had patiently waited. 

The guys had gone out on a call. Janine knew she had about three hours before they returned, based on driving time, actual time spent busting the ghost, and the drive back. She got to work quickly. 

“Slimer!” She called out in a sing song voice.

The green blob appeared, leaving a string of slime on the ceiling where he had passed through. 

“I have a little job for you,” she said with a devilish grin.

*************************  
The guys finally made it back to the Firehouse. Janine was at her desk finishing a call for another bust. They wearily dragged themselves out of Ecto-1 as she was hanging up the phone. 

“Got another one guys!” 

“Please, Janine. Are you trying to kill us?” Peter whined as he made his way to the lockers. 

“If I was trying to kill you, I would,” Janine teased back.

Ray ran the loaded trap down to the containment unit and returned with two extra traps, just in case.

They all changed into a fresh jumpsuit while Janine took the slimed ones downstairs to be washed. Halfway down the stairs, she heard Peter’s aggravated scream. 

“He must’ve found the boots,” she thought, grinning from ear to ear.

“SLIMER!” Peter yelled. 

Janine returned upstairs to see Peter putting on his previous pair of boots. “What’s wrong with these?” 

“Those have slime in ‘em!” Peter angrily snapped. “What could possibly have provoked Slimer to fill my boots with slime?!”

“Well, you have threatened several times to put him in the containment unit,” Winston offered. 

“And you yelled at him this morning for interrupting your shower,” Ray pointed out.

“Don’t forget the scolding you gave him last night for sleeping on your pillow again,” Egon added.

“Ok, ok! I get it! Slimer, I’m sorry!” Peter yelled to the ceiling. “I’m sure you heard that, wherever you are!”

With that, they piled back into the vehicle and left again. Slimer waited until they rounded the corner before sliding out of Janine’s wastebasket next to her desk. Janine opened her desk drawer and pulled out a candy bar. 

“Here ya go!” She said, tossing the candy to the little ghost. 

He swallowed the whole thing in one go, wrapper and all. Pleased with himself, he floated up through the ceiling. 

**************************  
An hour and a half later, the guys returned. Peter gave Janine a quick glance. 

“No calls, Dr. V,” she replied. 

The look of relief on his face amused her. Peter carefully examined his locker for other items that may have been slimed. Assured that his clean clothes were indeed clean, he grabbed them and headed to the bathroom.

The others dispersed: Winston and ray hooked up the packs to charge, Egon took the loaded traps to be stored in the containment unit. 

Shortly after, Peter returned downstairs, freshly showered and clean clothes. He bypassed the coffee and headed for his desk. Janine arched an eyebrow when he didn’t get a cup of coffee but remained silent. 

Peter got comfortable in his desk chair, then opened his desk drawer for a magazine. 

“What the…?!” Peter muttered. He opened up all his desk drawers. “Gimme a break!” Peter jumped up out of his chair and stormed around to the front of Janine’s desk. 

She looked up at him over the top of her glasses. “Yes, Dr. Venkman?” She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Why for the love of all that is holy do I have sand in all my desk drawers?! SAND! Do you know how hard that’s gonna be to get out?!” Peter shouted, a faint smile pulling at his lips.

“As a matter of fact, I do know,” Janine replied as she sat back, folding her arms across her chest.

Then it hit him. “This is for what I did at the drinking contest, isn’t it?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes at the fiesta redhead.

“You’re damn right it is!” She smiled triumphantly. “Maybe that’ll teach you to screw with me!”

Peter smiled a devilish grin as he leaned across her desk, inches from her face. “Oh, it’s on, Melnitz.”

Janine mirrored his smile. “Whatever made you think it’s over?” She then turned and resumed her work.

Peter straightened back up and returned to his desk. As he sat down, he leaned back in the chair. Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sound, then….WHAM! Peter landed in the floor with a hard thud, his chair broken into three pieces.

“JANINE!” 

She jumped up and ran around quickly to see Peter struggling to get up. She grinned. “You know, you really should buy better office furniture.” She then turned, grabbed her coffee mug and went upstairs. 

Peter fumed at first but chuckled despite himself. 

Later that afternoon, Peter decided to get a date for the weekend lined up. He opened up the desk drawer, which had taken him considerable time to clean out all the sand, and grabbed his little black book. 

He flipped through the pages until he finally found the name he was looking for. He dialed the number. 

“New York Stock Exchange office,” a woman’s voice answered. 

“Umm...sorry? Wrong number?” Peter said confused. “I could’ve sworn I dialed that right,” he thought as he carefully redialed. 

“New York Stock Exc….,” 

Peter hung up before she finished. He flipped through a couple more pages and dialed another number. 

“Today’s weather is mostly sunny with a high around 76 degrees…,” 

Peter slammed the phone down. “JANINE!” He walked briskly around to her desk again, glaring at her. 

Janine just smiled and sat back in her chair looking smug. “Is there a problem, Dr. Venkman?”

“You’re damn right there’s a problem!” he yelled as he slammed his little black book on her desk. “What. Did. You. Do?!” 

Janine slowly stood, her expression cold and calm. “Teaching you a lesson: don’t fuck with me!”

During all of this, Egon had came down from his lab for another cup of coffee. Ray and Winston had also found their way downstairs when they heard the screaming. 

“Egon, get some some coffee from the kitchen; that’s not fresh, needs to be poured out,” Janine warned him.

“Nah, she probably booby trapped it like she did everything else!” Peter yelled.

“I did not booby trap the freakin coffee!” Janine replied. 

“What’s going on?” Ray asked. 

Winston looked amused as he surveyed Peter’s desk chair. 

“Janine has sabotaged my desk drawers! I had to clean out all the sand! Then the desk chair fell apart! With me in it! And now, she’s changed the numbers in my black book!” Peter ranted.

Egon tried to hide his smile behind his empty coffee mug; Ray and Winston couldn’t contain their laughter.

“Oh, laugh it up boys! Wait til she does this shit to YOU!”

“Never gonna happen, Pete,” Winston said in between laughing. 

“Yeah, we’re not dumb enough to make her mad!” Ray added.

Peter turned his attention back to Janine. “FIX IT!” He screamed as he pointed at his book still lying on her desk.

“Oh relax,” Janine retorted casually. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out photocopies of the pages from Peter’s black book. As she handed them to him, she gave one last warning: “This ain’t my only copy. So if you even think about retaliating, I’ll send them straight to the newspapers and magazines to publish!”

Peter’s expression softened. “No problem, Big J.” He took the copies and went upstairs to make his calls. 

Egon returned his attention to the coffee pot. Then, he looked at Janine worriedly. 

Janine giggled. “The coffee is fine, Egon. Just get some sugar from the kitchen.”

“Why? What’s wrong with this sugar?” Ray asked curiously.

“It’s salt,” Janine replied, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Winston laughed. “How much more are you gonna do to him, Janine?”

“Oh, there’s just one more thing, but he won’t find that til later,” Janine said. She then resumed her work.

**********************  
Janine was shutting down her computer for the day. Peter had gotten a date lined up and was getting ready in the bathroom. 

Janine stepped up to the lab to let Egon and the others know she was leaving. Ray and Winston were in the lab. Ray was helping Egon on a project while Winston watched. “I’m headed home, guys. See ya tomorrow!”

“Bye Janine!” Ray replied.

“Have a nice evening, Janine,” Egon added.

Winston tossed her a nod and a wave. “Later, girl.”

As Janine was making her way downstairs, there was a shriek from the bathroom. “DAMNIT JANINE!” Peter ran out dressed in a nice casual outfit, but his hair was stuck to his head, covered in slime. 

The others ran to the lab door to see what had happened. Janine had walked back upstairs while Egon, Ray and Winston couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Slime in my hair gel! Really, Janine?!” Peter screamed.

Janine calmly walked up to him, pointing a finely manicured finger in his face. “Like I said before: don’t fuck with me.”

Peter calmed down. “Is there anything else?” he asked warily. 

“No. Nothing else, I promise,” Janine replied, a look of genuine sincerity on her face. 

“Can we call it even then? Please? I’m really sorry,” Peter apologized. 

Janine smiled. “Fine.” 

She then left, leaving Peter in the hallway trying to get the slime out of his hair. He checked his watch. “I’ve got time for a quick shower to wash this out.” He ran back into the bathroom, starting the shower up again.

Winston, Ray and Egon composed themselves and returned to the lab. “Do you think that’s really the end of it?” Winston asked.

“Gentlemen, I have no idea. But, I for one, will steer clear of the wrath of Janine Melnitz,” Egon said.


End file.
